Tant que tu vis, je suis
by attrape-reve
Summary: la dernière lettre d'Anakin Skywalker, avant de laisser Dark Vador gagner... la dernière lettre d'être humain, après la naissance du monstre...
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR jeunes padawan !

Alors après Twilight et Harry Potter, je me mets à écrire sur Star Wars.

Cet OS se place lorsque Anakin apprend la mort de Padmé. Alors que lui-même est devenu Vador. (Star Wars III : La revanche des Sith)

Lorsque j'ai entendu cette musique (« tant que tu vis » de Patrick Fiori). Je venais juste de finir le livre Star Wars VI : le retour du Jedi. Et j'en ai pleuré. J'étais super émue. Je me mettais à la place d'Anakin : un homme qui a tout perdu. Un monstre qui est un monstre parce que la vie lui a tout prit, et l'a blessé jusque dans le plus profond de son âme et de son cœur. Vador est cruel parce qu'il souffre. Et de ce point de vue, on ne le déteste plus, on éprouve de la compassion.  
Je trouvais que cette musique collait parfaitement avec les sentiments que je retrouvais dans Anakin.

Voilà le passage du livre :  
_ « C'était un visage expressif que Luke se rappellerait toujours. Il s'y lisait le regret. Et la honte. Des souvenirs le traversaient… souvenirs d'heures riches. Et d'horreurs. Et d'amour aussi.  
C'étai t un visage qui n'avait pas vu le monde depuis une vie entière – celle de Luke.[…]  
Les yeux fatigués se fixèrent sur Luke. Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme, tombèrent sur les lèvres de son père et son père sourit à leur gout de sel.  
C'était un visage qui ne s'était pas vu depuis vingt ans.  
Vador vit son fils pleurer, interpréta ces larmes comme des manifestations de l'horreur que le garçon ne pouvait qu'éprouver devant le visage qu'il contemplait et, momentanément, cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa propre détresse : il se sentit coupable de la répugnance qu'il imaginait chez son fils. Puis, rapidement, lui revinrent les images de son apparence d'autrefois. Remarquable, noble, animé d'un haussement de sourcils qui suggérait l'invincibilité et faisait le tour des choses et des gens d'un seul mouvement, oui, voilà ce qu'avant été son visage d'autrefois.  
Ce souvenir ouvrait la voie à d'autres réminiscences. Souvenirs de ses amis. __**De sa femme**__. De la liberté de l'espace. D'Obi-Wan et de l'amitié qui les avait liés et de la façon dont il avait tourné cette amitié. De certains de ces souvenirs, il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant. Souvenirs de la lave en fusion, de reptation… non.  
Le garçon était bon, et il était issu de lui. C'était donc qu'il devait y avoir du bon en lui aussi. Vador sourit à son fil, et pour la première fois, il l'aima. Et pour la première fois depuis vingt longues années, il s'aima lui-même. »_

J'espère que sa va vous plaire.

*******

**Il était un fois…  
dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…**

**TANT QUE TU VIS, JE SUIS …**

**_______**

_**On se baladera  
Où personne n'écoute  
Je ferai des chemins sur ta route **_

Je voulais te donner un empire. Faire de toi ma reine. La reine de la galaxie, la reine de l'univers, et l'impératrice de mon cœur. Je voulais t'ouvrir l'horizon, te donner un monde où nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher pour vivre notre amour. Nous serions le symbole de l'amour. Je réinventerais les règles Jedis, un nouvel ordre, où les hommes ont le droit d'aimer, et d'être aimer, de posséder leur femme. J'aurais voulu t'offrir un monde plus facile, un monde nouveau à notre image.

_**On se baladera  
Au milieu des saisons  
D'ici là on aura des raisons **_

Je me rappel notre premier baiser à Naboo, sous la douceur rassurante et protectrice de l'été. Je me rappelle la douceur de sable de ta peau, et l'infini bleu de tes yeux. On s'était promenés dans tes vallées verdoyantes peuplée de Saaks. Ces prairies à perte de vus qui pour moi étaient une extension de ta personnalité, comme mon sabre laser l'ai pour moi. Il montre ton calme, et ta sérénité qui me manque si souvent.

_**On fera des prières  
Bouger la terre  
Et les étoiles  
On parlera du ciel  
De l'éternel. **_

Je voulais t'offrir les galaxies. Mais on m'a dit que même les étoiles mouraient. Que même les étoiles s'éteignent. Que l'obscurité gagnait toujours. Alors je prie pour qu'elle perde le combat que je mène pour toi. Ce combat contre le temps pour l'empêcher de t'enlever à moi. Et m'empêcher de connaitre notre enfant. J'allumerais les étoiles moi-même pour que l'univers change, je serais plus fort que la mort. Je te ferais éternelle, puisque je ne peux admettre qu'un jour tu t'éteignes comme une étoile.

_**Et tant que tu vis  
Je suis  
La rivière qui se jette à la mer  
Et tant que tu vis  
Je suis  
Tous ces pas que tu fais sur la terre **_

Je te déclare mon amour. Je me mets à nu. Car je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je suis ton ombre. Quel ironie toi qui te définie comme la femme de l'ombre, puisque amoureuse d'un Jedi surmédiatisé. Tu m'attends toujours caché derrière une colonne. Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est moi qui suis ton ombre. Moi qui ne vivrai pas si tu n'existais pas.

_  
__**Et si tu touches mon âme  
Y'aura des larmes  
Un homme une femme **_

Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je ne peux être un homme sans toi. Je suis devenu une machine. Un cœur et une âme enfermés dans du métal. Je t'ai perdu parce que je n'étais qu'un homme. Un homme qui n'acceptait pas perdre celle qu'il aime, de perdre sa femme. Un être humain qui refusait de toutes ses forces de voir partir son bonheur. Je refusais de te perdre, comme j'ai perdue ma mère. Je voulais arriver à temps, être prêt, te sauver.

_  
__**Et si tu touches ma vie  
Y'aura des cris. **_

Tu as changé ma vie. Tu ma fais connaitre l'Amour. L'amour qu'un enfant peut ressentir pour une jeune fille jolie. Mais même à cette époque sur Tatooine je savais que je t'épouserais. Mais je ne savais pas que je te tuerais. Que maître Yoda aurait raison. Que nous déclenchons les événements même si on veut de toutes nos forces qu'il ne se réalise pas. C'est de ma faute si tu es morte. C'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas connu mon enfant, cet être qui allait être ma merveille, ton bonheur et notre avenir.

En te tuant, je me suis tué. Lorsque tu poussais ton dernier soupir, moi je poussais le premier en tant que machine. Alors que tu agonisais, je naissais. Je criais. J'hurlais sur les ombres, mais je n'avais plus que l'ombre. Plus que l'ombre de l'étoile noire, qui avait prit possession de mon cœur. Puisque la lumière en ai morte. Mon étoile est morte. Je suis Dark Vador, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

_**On se racontera  
Des histoires un peu folles  
Quitte à faire voltiger les vraies donnes **_

Sur Naboo, on refaisait le monde. On se racontait nos passés. Elle me parlait de Palo son amour de jeunesse, de ses idéaux. Et moi de ma mère, de Tatooine, de ma mère.

_**On se pardonnera  
Les erreurs du passé  
Avec nous les aiguilles ont tourné **_

Oui les aiguilles ont tournées, je n'ai pus arrêter le temps. Ma plus grande erreur c'est de ne pas être mort à ta place. Ma plus grande faiblesse, c'est toi.

_**On a fait des prières  
Rêvé d'une terre  
Aux mille étoiles  
Y'a pas grand chose à faire  
Tu restes mon air. **_

TU ES MON AIR ! Depuis ta mort j'ai besoin d'une machine pour respirer, pour forcer mes poumons à fonctionner.

_**Et tant que tu vis  
Je suis  
La rivière qui se jette à la mer  
Et tant que tu vis  
Je suis  
Tous ces pas que tu fais sur la terre  
Et si tu touches mon âme  
Y'aura des larmes  
Un homme une femme  
Et si tu touches ma vie  
Y'aura des cris. **_

Tant que tu vis, je vis.  
Tant que tu vis, je suis entier  
tant que tu vis, je suis.

_**Ils se sont tout donnés  
Je me suis baladé  
Sur les mots d'une lettre abîmée**_

je laissais tomber la lettre que je venais d'écrire. C'était le dernier vestige de ma vie d'humain. La ruine qui restais de ma vie, cette vie que j'aimais, que je chérissais. C'était le dernier hommage à ma femme. Mon Adieu à Padmé Amidala. Mais aussi mon adieu à moi-même, je disais au revoir à Anakin Skywalker.

J'ai tué mon bonheur. J'ai tué Anakin et Padmé. J'ai tué leur enfant.

Je suis devenu un monstre. Pire je suis une ombre…

_**THE END**_

*******

ALORS ?  
J'attends vos avis avec impatience.  
J'espère sincèrement que sa vous as plu. Si oui, laissez moi une review, si non, et bien laissez moi aussi une review (mais pas trop méchante)

Gros Bizous  
et que la force soit avec vous !

Attrap-reve…


	2. les titres des livres

COUCOU

Nathalie m'a demandé les titres les livres de Star Wars

Je mets la réponse ici pour que ceux qui ne savent pas et à qui mon Os a donné envie de les lires, les voici.

- STAR WARS épisode I: la menace fantôme  
- STAR WARS épisode II: l'attaque des clones  
- STAR WARS épisode III: la revanche des Sith  
- STAR WARS La guerre des étoiles

- STAR WARS L'empire contre-attaque  
- STAR WARS Le retour du Jedi

Nathalie, tu les trouveras facilement, ils ont la même couverture que l'affiche des films.

Voilà j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans ces livres ainsi que tous ceux qui les liront, en tout cas moi je les ais adoré.

bisous.

attrape-reve.


End file.
